


Stay by my side, never leave.

by BraveheartZX



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveheartZX/pseuds/BraveheartZX
Summary: Marin's anxieties plague her in her final hours as a dream.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Stay by my side, never leave.

Her spirit lies bare in the brisk morning breeze, hair glowing in the just-risen sun's rays. Completely alone, she takes a moment to shed a tear. 

What was going to happen, if Link were to fail?

What was going to happen, if Link were to succeed?

She knew she wasn't "real", the Wind Fish was dreaming. She just hoped that… somehow, she could be real. She didn't want to disappear. She wanted to fly. Soar over the beautiful waves of the sea in front of her. Watch over Link from afar. In the time they got to spend together, she almost wondered if she treasured it more than anything else in her short life. 

She felt real. 

She had emotions.

Thoughts. 

Dreams. 

Would they all be taken from her? 

Her hair flowed in the breeze behind her. The end was coming soon. She gripped her dress and looked to the sand beneath her feet, being pushed and carried away by the crashing waves. 

Would she be pushed and carried away like that, too?

She took a shaky deep breath. It was going to be okay. 

The clouds started to cover the sun behind them, teasing her with a false sense of security. Marin stood up and looked to the sides of her, seeing nothing amiss. Waves leapt at her feet. 

Would he remember her?

If he did, how often would he think of her?

Does he care?

She picked the flower out of her hair and held it close to her chest, staring down at it. She's always loved this flower. Not only did it match her bow on her waist, it reminded her that… that there is something beyond this. 

Beyond the waves, clouds.

Beyond the dreams. 

There's always something more, hidden deep behind everything. 

Would she find it? 

She turned around to see the giant egg on the mountaintop, where Link was. 

Where the Wind Fish's dream would end or become a nightmare. 

Both outcomes scared her. She would be gone regardless.

Had anyone else figured it out? The signs were everywhere. They all made sense. 

What about her friends? Would they be carried with her? Or forgotten? 

Her father?

Turning back to the sun, she saw the clouds begin to part. 

It started getting brighter. 

She walked toward the ocean, singing one final time. Her favorite song.

Even her song was a hint to her own fate.

"Sleepers wake  
Dreams will fade  
Although we cling fast  
Was it real?  
What we saw?  
I believe  
Lost in dreams  
We sleep on  
Tossing and turning  
Stay with me  
By my side  
Never leave  
What if the worst comes?  
If someday this sweet reverie ends  
We too  
Our memories  
For real  
Fade us by  
Dream with me  
By the sea  
We watch the waves crash  
Hold my hand  
Think of me  
And I'll fly…"

Tears streamed down her face, being engulfed by the morning sun's warm embrace. 

…

Darkness. That's all she saw. 

At least, for the first few moments. Her sight faded back in, revealing herself to be next to Link, shipwrecked at sea. 

Just by instinct, she started flying. 

She wasn't Marin anymore. 

She wasn't anyone. 

She was just a seagull. 

If she could cry, she would. 

In a way, this was her dream. But… maybe she should have worded it a little better. As Link woke up, he looked directly at her, mouth agape. She tilted her head and landed next to him. He smiled.

Did he know it was her…? 

His hand reached over and he caressed the back of her head.

"I guess this means goodbye… Marin."

Now she really would be crying. 

She wanted to tell him goodbye. 

No, she wanted to hug him. Go with him, wherever he is going. 

"Oh, wait… Can you do me one last favor, Marin?" 

She just stared at him.

"Can… Can you go and let me know where the nearest piece of land is? I'm kinda… stuck." He laughed, looking around, seeing his raft in pieces around him. 

She flew off, in search of land. It didn't take very long from this height. She saw a big castle in the distance… Maybe that was where he was from. 

What was it again…?

Hyrule. That's right. There was a princess he had saved before, from someone really bad. He said it was hard for him. If that made her believe he could do anything, today he proved it.

She flew down and did her best to communicate that land was to the east of him. 

"Thank you Marin. You're the best, you know that?"

It made her heart hurt so much.

She never liked goodbyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i was forced to do this and i liked it a little bit so here. i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
